The Night of Nightmaria
by Rob Phantom
Summary: Its Halloween night, and the ghost mistress of Fear is loose on the Earth. will Danny and freinds be able to stop her, or will they be trapped in their nightmares forever?
1. Chapter 1

Rob Phantom: Hello Danny Phantom fans. It's that time of year again, Halloween, and because of that I have come up with a scary story of Danny and friends worst fears.

Summery: Its Halloween night and Danny and friends think that it will just be another average night, but they are wrong. For on this night a new and terrifying ghost will appear, and he has only one goal in mind, to make people live their worst fears. Will our heroes survive this ghost or will they be trapped in their nightmares forever?

Rob: Enjoy the story.

Disclamier: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, who is more creative then all of us put together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Night of Nightmaria

Chapter One: Enter the Terror

We enter a study that is dimly lit by a fire. The walls are lined with books and an eerie feeling fills the room. We walk past old and creepy furniture and cobwebs and come upon a ratty old chair. Suddenly the chair spins around and we come face to face with a young man with pale skin and glowing yellow eyes. This is none other then the messenger of death, the Grim Reaper.

"Good evening fellow creatures of the night, I am the Grim Reaper. Tonight I am here to tell a tale of terror and fear befalling a group of noble teens. This is the tale of Nightmaria, the ghost of fears, and how she was almost the one to defeat Danny Phantom and his friends." said Grim.

_Here is a tale of one special night,_

_One full of fear and fright._

_This is the tale of one all hallows eve, _

_One that has to be heard to believe. _

_On this most fearfully of nights _

_You better not turn out the lights. _

_For on this night a ghost by the name of Nightmaria will claim_

_The city of Amity Park as her domain. _

_She'll fill the citizens hearts with fear._

_Whatever you do don't come near_

_This being of terror most ghostly._

_Although Danny and friends will mostly_

_Be the ones to fear her wrath._

_They and there powers will have_

_To face her and her powers._

_Let's hope for our sakes they don't cower_

_In fear of the queen of terror._

_This is the tale, and it's told to the letter,_

_Of one most fearful of Halloween nights._

_So sit back but don't turn out the lights._

_For the tale of Danny Phantom's Halloween night!_

_Hahahahaha!_

"So sit back and relax my friends, if you can, Mwhahaha!" said Grim as the scenes darkens.

October 31st, the day of Halloween.

We come upon the city of Amity Park, it is a average fall day. The air is crisp and chilly, giving a hint of the icy grip of winter that is soon to come. The dead leafs of the trees blew down the streets of the city laying a carpet of reds, yellows and browns. Down one particular street a group of teens walked towards Casper High school.

The leader of this group was a unremarkable boy with black hair and ice blue eyes named Danny Fenton. Now this boy was no ordinary kid, because he was the famous Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park.

Standing next to him holding his hand was a girl with violet eyes and black hair named Sam Manson. She was his girlfriend (duh), best friend, and a sorceress.

Walking next to them was Tucker Foley, an African American boy who wore a red beret. He was the groups resident tech geek and Danny and Sam's best friend since forever.

Holding his hand was Valerie Grey, an African American girl and his girfreind. She was the famous red hunter girl, as people called her, and one of the best ghost hunters around, besides Danny of course.

Next to them was Alicia Szivos. A pale skinned girl with black hair and forest green eyes. She was a sorceress and a very good one at that, she in fact had been the one to teach Sam magic.

Holding her hand (AN: There's a lot of love going on here, isn't there?) was a red head boy with green eyes named Alex Gladstone. He was a wizard and the newest member of the group.

These kids were the team of ghost fighters known as Team Phantom, and they protected Amity Park from all sorts of ghostly evil. Today as they were walking to school their conversation was centered on what costumes they would wear for Halloween. Tonight was the big Halloween dance, and every kid in school would be there. They had decided that this year that each couple would go as the same theme.

"So this year I decided to go as a knight." said Danny.

"And I'm going as a goth princess." said Sam

"I'm guessing it will be more goth then princess." said Tucker.

"You better believe it." said Sam.

"I guess that makes Danny your knight in shining armor?" joked Valerie.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't defend myself, this princess can kick butt." said Sam, as she kicked a lamp post and left a slight dent.

"And I won't have it any other way." said Danny, as he gave her a kiss.

"So what are you two going as miss jokes-a lot?" said Sam.

"Well since Tucker won the coin toss were going as Luther Spacewalker and Princess Lena from Star Rebellion." said Valerie.

"Hey, I won fair and square, besides I think you look cute with the cinnamon bun hair style." said Tucker.

"Aw, flatter." said Valerie.

"So what are you two going as?" said Danny to Alicia and Alex.

"Were going as Jack Skellington and Sally from the Nightmare Before Christmas." said Alicia. (AN: I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas, Tim Burton does.)

"Seems like a very appropriate idea for the scariest time of year." said Sam.

"Yeah, we can scare up some fun." said Alex.

"That was corny, but I forgive you because I love you." said Alicia as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw look, the lovebirds are kissing, why don't you go back to your nest." said the voice of the most annoying of annoying preppies, Paulina, A.K.A the wicked witch of Casper High.

"Yeah, seeing you losers kissing is making people sick." said Dash, A.K.A the evil jock of Casper High. Kwan and Star, their two flunkies, were standing behind them laughing at their stupid jokes.

"At least we have people who love us." said Danny.

"Hey, I could have any girl I wanted." said Dash defensively.

"Yeah, but they would never truly love you. You couldn't hold a girlfriend to save your life." said Sam.

"Why you…" said Dash as our heroes ran off laughing at the fuming jock.

"Just wait Fentonie! We'll get back at you and your stupid friends!" yelled Dash.

A little ways away our heroes slowed down and returned to a normal pace.

"Well that was fun." said Valerie.

"Yeah, seeing Dash fume like that was hilarious, I think I saw steam coming out of his ears." said Alicia.

"Making fun of stupid jocks aside, we better get to class, don't want any detention on Halloween." said Alex as the first bell rang.

As our heroes ran into the school in the Ghost Zone all the ghosts were preparing for Halloween night. Halloween, much like Christmas, is a truce day in the Ghost Zone. It is also the one day that ghosts can visit the Earth without causing a panic. They can haunt the Earth, and the humans will think their just other humans in costume.

"You know, I thank everyday that the humans decided to dress up on this day." said a ghost.

"Yes, it makes visiting Earth a whole lot easier." said another as they hung a big Happy Halloween sign on a building.

In the many lairs that floated in the Ghost Zone the ghosts were preparing to visit the Earth. In one particular lair we find the halfa named Rob Phantom and Ember, the rock and roll ghost and his girlfreind. Rob had managed to talk Ember into dressing up for Halloween.

"I can't believe you talked me into dressing up for Halloween, everyone will laugh at us." said Ember, dressed up in her pirate costume from Pirate Radio.

"Who cares what they think?" said Rob, dressed as Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean (AN: Which is owned by Disney, not me, wow, two extra disclaimers in this chapter.)

"That's Capitan Jack Sparrow, savvy?" said Jack Sparrow as he appeared in the control room.

"What the heck are you doing here?" said Rob Phantom the author.

"I don't really know." said Jack.

Go back to the 18th century please." said Rob.

"Ok, there's no rum here anyway." said Jack as he left.

"Ok, that was weird." said the non-story Ember.

"Yeah." said Rob.

Anyway, back to the story…

"Well, its just that no ghosts ever dress up unless they have too, we'll look silly." said Ember.

"Don't worry, if any of them laugh at us I'll blast them into the next county, besides I think you look beautiful in that outfit." said Rob, as he embraced her.

"What about the rest of the time?" said Ember as she cuddled up to him.

"Well I would have to give the same answer." said Rob as he kissed her.

The two made their way to the door and left to spend Halloween night on Earth. Meanwhile across the Ghost Zone in another lair a familiar cloaked figure was sitting down to relax. The Grim Reaper, as the master of Death, could live anywhere he wanted, but for reasons known only to him he took up residence in the Ghost Zone. Halloween was one of the few nights he did not have to work, and he was enjoying it, but that peace was about to be broken.

"Aww! I love these few moments of relaxation." said Grim, then suddenly his lair began to shake.

"What the?" said Grim, as he heard a loud crash coming from the basement. (Yes it has a basement.)

Grim ran to investigate this strange event, not knowing what evil was awaiting him

Because our friend the Reaper had not been the Grim Reaper long (156 years or so) he did not know all the supernatural legends. It seems that many years ago there was an evil ghost named Nightmaria that had terrorized the human world, until she was locked up in a huge rock and thrown into the Ghost Zone, the same one Grim's lair was on. Legend has it that she would return a thousand years later on Halloween, and this one was the thousandth one.

Grim ran down the stairs just in time to come face to face with the most horrifying ghost he ever saw. If you were to take the worst of the worst of humanities fears and put them into one being it would be her. She had hideous skin that was scaly like a snake, her hair was a tangled mess that looked like it had blood in it. her eyes glowed red, and had a look of pure evil in them. Her clothing looked like tattered medieval dress. A sinister smirk crossed her face as she looked at Grim.

"Well, well, it seems that I am in the presence of Death itself, and a new one at that, what happened to the old Death?" said Nightmaria.

"That is none of your concern, who are you?" said Grim.

"Where are my manners, I am Nightmaria, the mistress of fear." said Nightmaria.

"What are you doing in my home?" said Grim.

"I was trapped in this cursed rock for one thousand years, but now that I a free I can terrorize the Earth as I did in days long past." said Nightmaria.

"Like I would actually let you get out of here." said Grim as he summoned his scythe to him.

"Oh I think you will." said Nightmaria, as she sent a strange ray at him.

Grim did not have the time to dodge it and was hit dead on. Suddenly he found himself in a raging blizzard in the middle of some woods. He took a breath of cold air, and then realized he was breathing. Then the terrifying realization hit him, he was alive and in the blizzard that killed him.

"No! NO! NOOOOO!" screamed Grim as he fell to the ground.

Back in reality Nightmaria looked at Grim as he lay on the ground shivering.

"Hmm, that spell won't hold him long, I better get out of here." said Nightmaria.

Nightmaria left the shivering Grim on the floor. Just then two clock hands appeared in midair and formed a blue portal, out of this portal floated Clockwork.

"Grim! Grim where are you? We have a problem." said Clockwork, then he noticed Grim laying on the ground.

"Oh no, she already got him, Grim wake up." said Clockwork, but Grim did not awake.

"Grim wake up!" said Clockwork, still no response.

"GRIM WAKE UP!" yelled Clockwork, this did it and Grim bolted upright.

"AHHH! Who? What? Where?...oh its you Clockwork. Clockwork something terrible has happened, some ghost named Nightmaria has escaped." said Grim.

"I know." said Clockwork.

"Why am I not surprised? But tell me this, why didn't you warn me BEFORE THIS HAPPENED!" said Grim.

"I don't know, for some reason something was blocking me ability to see the future for this event." said Clockwork.

"What could do that?" said Grim.

"I don't know." said Clockwork, pondering that question in his mind.

"Well we'll have to figure it out later, right now we have to stop that thing before it gets to Earth." said Grim.

They flew off after the evil ghost, trying to capture it before it reached a portal. The fate of the world depended on them capturing the ghost of fear.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Well it seems that Clockwork and Grim have some trouble on their hands.

Ember: Yeah, for Danny and the others sakes I hope they do.

Rob: I hope so, now then I guess its time to humiliate Vlad. _Rob pulls the Hurt Vlad lever. Vlad is instantly transported to a field were he is hit by forty pounds of coleslaw._

Vlad: What the heck? Coleslaw? _Then suddenly the Fluffy Army of Doom appears, and beats the stuffing out of him. Why? Because he wasted good coleslaw that's why._

Rob: Well now that that is out of the way, its time for the chapter summery.

Well its Halloween and its time for all the ghosts and ghouls to haunt the Earth. But it seems that this Halloween one ghost is going to cause some big trouble for our heroes. What will happen next you may ask? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of the Night of Nightmaria.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nightmaria is Unleashed on the Earth

As Clockwork and Grim chased Nightmaria back on Earth Danny and the others had returned from school, and it had not been a good day. After the little incident in the mourning Dash and the rest of his crew had been pranking them all day. It had been one childish prank after another, the finally straw was when they had launched that tray of spaghetti at them during lunch. They entered the house to find Danni sitting in the kitchen already, eating a apple.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" said Danni.

"Dash, that's what, he and his stupid friends pranked us all day." said Danny, pulling a noodle out of his hair.

"So what are you guys going to do about it?" said Danni, as Cujo entered the room and leaped onto her lap.

"Were going to give them a taste of their own medicine, Tucker if you would bring out the chart." said Danny.

"We call it Prankstergedom, the ultimate combination of pranks. It has everything from whoopee cushions to rotten eggs raining from the sky." said Tucker. Showing crudely drawn pictures of what was going to happen to Dash and the others.

"I especially like the transformation potion we threw in, it will make Paulina look like a monster, with warts an purple skin." said Alicia.

"Yeah, now her outside appearance will match her personality." said Sam.

"I hope none of this will actually hurt them, they may deserve to be pranked, but nor hurt." said Alex.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be the good guys, and that means not bringing any harm, even if it is Dash and Paulina." said Valerie.

"Don't worry, it is completely safe, everything is designed to prank not hurt." said Tucker.

"What about the monster potion?" said Valerie.

"Its only temporary, right guys?" said Tucker to Alicia and Sam.

"Right" said Alicia looking a little nervous.

"Sam, remind me to switch the permanent potion with the temporary one before we leave tonight." whispered Alicia to Sam.

"Can I help?" said Danni.

"Sure you can, you can be in charge of the shaving cream cannon part of the prank." said Danny.

"Good, because I want some revenge for what they did to me." said Danni.

"What did they do?" said Danny.

"Well they finally figured out I was your sister…" said Danni.

_Flashback_

_We see Danni being thrown into a locker by Dash as his flunkies look on and laugh. _

"_So your Fenturd's sister huh, well I'm going to put you where all Fenton's belong." Said Dash as he slammed the door and walked off laughing._

_Danni phased out of the locker and looked at the retreating Dash._

"_Oh! Your going to pay for that." said Danni._

_End Flashback_

"Ok, Dash is going to pay double for what he did, no one hurts my family and gets away with it." said Danny angrily.

"So what's the plan?" said Danni.

As our heroes went over their plan for revenge on Dash and the others, in the Ghost Zone Grim and Clockwork were still chasing Nightmaria. They threw ecto and energy blasts at her but she dodged them and kept going.

"You can't stop me! No one can stop fear!" said Nightmaria.

"Argh! I hate this ghost, and I can't believe she managed to get one of your time medallions." said Grim.

"That can't be helped now, we have to stop her before she reaches a portal. She can not be allowed to be on Earth again." said Clockwork.

"What happened the last time she was on Earth?" said Grim.

"You ever hear of the period in time where the Roman Empire collapsed and the following Dark Ages?" said Clockwork.

"She caused the collapse of the Roman Empire, and the Dark Ages!" said Grim.

"That would be correct." said Clockwork.

"Then we have to stop her." said Grim as he fired another energy blast at Nightmaria.

They chased her for hours through the Ghost Zone until finally they were near the Fenton Ghost Portal. As they looked on they saw that there were a bunch of Ghosts waiting for it to open, which considering Jack likes to fiddle with it, would not be long.

"Good the portal is closed, we have her trapped." said Grim.

But on the other side of the portal as fate would have it, Jack was messing around with the power panel for the portal.

"Hmm, is it the blue wire, or the red one?" said Jack.

Unfortunately for him he choose the wrong wire, causing a power surge. The surge knocked him back and he hit the floor.

"It was the blue one." said Jack before he went unconscious.

But Jack's accident did more then just give him frizzy hair, it also caused the portal to open.

"Hey, the portals open." said one of the ghosts.

"Yes, a portal to the Earth, now I can have my revenge." said Nightmaria as she flew faster.

"No! The portal is open, we have to capture her." said Grim as they flew faster also.

Nightmaria got closer and closer to the portal, but Grim and Clockwork were catching up. Nightmaria knew she had to find a way to slow them down, then a wicked idea entered her head. She flew over to two bystanders and hurled them at Grim and Clockwork. They impacted into Grim and Clockwork, this gave her the chance to escape through the portal. Once on the other side she destroyed the portal controls, breaking it and sending a shockwave out from the Ghost Zone side.

The two people Nightmaria had thrown at Grim and Clockwork sat up and looked at the now wreaked portal.

"Wow, some ghosts really want to get to Earth to night." said Rob.

"Yeah, but she didn't have to throw us, oh well at least we hit something soft." said Ember.

"That would be us." said Grim.

"Would you mind getting off of us?" said Clockwork.

"Oops, sorry." said Rob.

"What are you two doing here?" said Ember.

"We were chasing that ghost, but she got away." said Clockwork.

"Yes, and from the looks of this portal we're not getting her this way. Oh well I guess we have to just teleport." said Grim.

Grim tried to use his scythe to open a portal to the Earth, but it refused to work.

"Huh? What the heck is going on?" said Grim, waving his scythe back and forth franticly.

"Its just as I feared, the wreaking of the Fenton Portal has caused a alteration of the fabric of space, sealing all the natural portals to Earth and making it so you can't teleport out." said Clockwork.

"Oh great, were stuck in here now." said Ember.

"Not necessarily, you said natural portals are closed, what about man made ones?" said Rob.

"Hmm, one of those might still working." said Clockwork.

"Good, I think it time we paid a certain crazed up fruit loop a visit." said Rob.

"Your coming to help us?" said Grim.

"Yeah, you might need it, and plus we need to get back at her for hurling us into you." said Rob.

"You do realize you are going into a very dangerous situation." said Clockwork.

"When are we not in a very dangerous situation?" said Ember.

"True." said Clockwork.

"Ok, then lets go." said Grim.

As they flew off to find Vlad's portal, in Amity Park the sun was beginning to set, soon Halloween night would begin. Perched on a tall building Nightmaria grinned evilly as she looked down on the unsuspecting city.

"And thus does the sun set on the reign of humanity." said Nightmaria, who then turned to watch the moon rising behind her.

"And the moon rises on a new age of fear, the reign of Nightmaria has begun! Hahaha!" said Nightmaria as she flew off into the night.

Little did the people of Amity Park know what evil would be visited on them this Halloween night. The fate of the world is at stake, for everyone's sake Danny and the others better be up to it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Oh no! Things are looking bad. A powerful evil has been let loose on the Earth. But right now its time to let loose humiliation on Vlad. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad sitting in his study reading a book. Suddenly books begin to fly off the shelves and hit him._

Vlad: Ow! What in the world is going on! _Vlad is soon buried in a mountain of books. He crawls out of the pile looking all bruised and he has a lot of paper cuts. _

Vlad: Oh the pain! This could not be anymore painful. _Well that's where you're wrong Vlad, because just then the Fluffy Army of Doom arrived to bring more pain down on him._

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits. _The Fluffy Army of Doom then attacked, with their famous flying paws of fury. The evil halfa was no match for them and soon he was sent screaming off into the country side._

Rob: Well now that Vlad has been made to look stupid for today, it is time for the chapter summery.

Horror of unspeakable horrors! The evil and twisted Nightmaria has been unleashed upon the world. Grim, Clockwork, Rob and Ember are trapped in the Ghost Zone, but they may yet find a way out. But in the mean time Nightmaria is loose to cause fear on Earth. Will Danny and the others be able to stop her? Or is the world doomed? Read the next chapter to find out.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Fight Lost, The Nightmare Begun

We return to our story with Amity Park celebrating that most frightening of holidays, Halloween. The kids were all dressed up in costumes and running door to door looking for candy. Now you might find it strange that a town haunted by ghosts would be so keen on celebrating a holiday such as this, but not even constant ghost attacks could keep these people from their holiday fun. They counted on their town's protectors, Team Phantom, to keep them safe.

But on this night their heroes would fail, and the ghost that would bring them down was plotting her evil. In the skies over this city the mistress of fear, Nightmaria, was flying, looking down on the unsuspecting towns people.

"Those pathetic humans don't know what evil and fear I have in store for them." said Nightmaria as she flew on.

Nightmaria swooped down, ready to unleash her reign of terror, when she detected a strange presence. It was a concentration of power, a very large concentration, and it was coming from somewhere nearby.

"Ugh, what is that horrible feeling, it feels like…yuck…goodness and hope. Hmm, before I strike fear into the hearts of these humans I better stamp out whatever is causing this feeling." thought Nightmaria.

So Nightmaria flew off looking for whatever was causing this huge source of energy. Meanwhile said source of energy was heading to Casper High's annual school dance. Danny and the others had finished the final touches on their revenge plan, and were heading to the dance. After said dance they would give Dash and the others the pranking of a life time.

"I can't wait for after the dance, we are so going to get those guys." said Tucker.

"Yeah, its payback time." said Alex.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see the holographic monster." said Valerie.

"Yeah, bet you ten bucks Dash screams like a girl." said Alicia.

"You're on girl." said Valerie.

"I hope Paulina and Star like their monster make over." said Sam, grinning.

"Just remember guys, we can't let them see us, we do have a reputation as good guys to uphold." said Danny.

"Don't sweat it dude, they won't see us. It'll be like a surgical strike, we go in, we go out, and none of them will be the wiser." said Tucker.

"Yeah, big bro, everything will go smoothly." said Danni, who was dressed as a zombie.

"I just hope mom and dad don't find out, they would kill us for doing something this childish." said Danny.

"Don't worry, mom will be busy treating dad for the bruises he got during that accident today." said Danni.

"Yeah, your dad really needs to be more careful." said Alicia.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, he always has his dumb luck to protect him. What really worries me is that the ghost portal is going to be out for a week, what will we do with all the ghosts we catch?" said Danny.

"I guess will have to figure that out when the time comes, but right now its time to have some fun." said Sam.

So our heroes hurried to the dance, but they did not get far when a large ball of energy slammed down in front of them. They were knocked onto the behinds by the blast, and when they looked up the saw the terrifying face of Nightmaria.

"Well, it seems I've found the light of hope that has been bothering me." said Nightmaria, her voice chillier then the late October air.

"Who the heck are you? What do you want?" said Danny.

"I am Nightmaria, mistress of fear, and I am here to destroy you and plunge the world into ever lasting darkness." said Nightmaria.

"Not on our watch you don't." said Danny.

He and the others got ready to fight, then without warning Nightmaria launched a blast at them. They dodged it and returned fire, but she batted it away like it was nothing.

"Fools! Did you think that you could defeat me that easily?" said Nightmaria.

"Uh, we kind of did." said Tucker.

"Well prepare to suffer for your arrogance." said Nightmaria.

Nightmaria sent a wave of energy that hit our heroes, sending them flying back. They quickly recovered and turned to face Nightmaria again.

"This is one tough ghost." said Alicia.

"Yeah, she certainly is strong." said Valerie.

"She may be strong, but there is only one of her. Its time to split up, girls go right, boys go left." said Danny.

So they spilt up and surrounded Nightmaria, flying around her trying to hit her. But Nightmaria was too quick and dodged their attacks, soon she was flying away. Our heroes chased after her and were heading towards the park. Meanwhile back in the Ghost Zone Clockwork, Grim, Rob and Ember had finally reached Vlad's Portal.

"Ok, we're here." said Ember.

"But the portal is closed, how do we get in?" said Rob.

"I think I have a way." said Grim, as he raised his scythe

On the other side of the portal Vlad was working on his latest invention to destroy Danny and friends.

"Yes, we have finally completed the Phantom Melter, with this I can melt Daniel and Danielle into puddles and finally rule the world." said Vlad.

"Brilliant my darling, with those two gone the rest of those brats will fall apart." said Spectra, as she kissed Vlad (AN: AHHH! MY EYES, THEY BURN!)

Suddenly something strange happened at the portal, a sharp blade wedged itself in the crack of the door. The blade twisted and pushed the door open, then two hands grabbed it and slammed it open. Out of the portal floated Clockwork and the others.

"You! What are you doing here?" said Vlad.

"We don't have time to deal with you, we have a manifestation of ultimate fear to stop." said Grim.

"But before we go…" said Clockwork, then he sent a blast that destroyed the Phantom Melter.

"No! My revenge is ruined!" said Vlad.

"Good, see you later crazy." said Rob as Grim raised his scythe to teleport them to Amity Park.

Meanwhile Danny and the others had chased Nightmaria and were now over the park. Danny sent a blast at Nightmaria, and it finally hit her. She fell down until she crashed into the pond. She was dragging herself out just as they landed, and she looked mad.

"Ha ha! Your all wet." said Danni.

"Ur! I've had it with you!" said Nightmaria.

Nightmaria fired a blast at Danni that sent her flying several blocks away, then she turned to face our heroes.

"Now to finish you once and for all." said Nightmaria.

She powered up a energy blast, they same one she had fired at Grim when she first appeared. As she let the blast fly Grim, Clockwork, Ember and Rob appeared in the park, just in time to see the blast being launched.

"NO! Look out!" yelled Grim, but it was too late, the blast hit them.

A blood curdling scream pierced the night as the energy enveloped our heroes. They collapsed and did not move.

"Oh this is so not good." said Ember.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Ahhh! Danny and the others were hit by the ray! This is bad, this is very bad!

Ember: I know! What do we do!

Rob: The only thing we can do, pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to show Vlad standing in his kitchen yelling at the Fright Knight._

Vlad: Why are you making caramel! We have evil to plan!

Fright Knight: But I wanted to make caramel apples.

Vlad: No buts, now stop this immediately! _Vlad slammed his hand down on the counter, but unfortunately for him the force of the impact caused the pot to fly up and hit him, covering him in hot candy. (Thanks to PotterPhan21 for the suggestion) _

Vlad: Ahhh! It burns! _Vlad then runs around screaming, finally he falls down. Then out of nowhere the Fluffy Army of Doom appears, to nibble on his sweet candy coating._

Vlad; Ahhh! The pain! The pain!

Rob: Ok, now that Vlad has been candy coated, it is time for the chapter summery.

This is horrible! Danny and the others have been hit by Nightmaria's ray, which will trap them in their worst nightmares. What will happen now that their gone and a being of inconceivable horror is loose on the Earth? Will our remaining heroes be able to stop them, or is humanity doomed to an age of darkness?

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review! And clap your hands if you believe in Danny Phantom, clap I say!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Even Heroes Have Fears

As Grim and the others stood in shock, inside of Danny and his friend's minds evil magic was at work. They say that even the bravest of the brave fear something. Every human has a fear, it could be as big as life or as small as a bug, but to them it is a terror beyond measure. Let us look into the minds of our heroes to see their worst fears.

Danny's Fear

Danny woke up to find himself no longer in the park, in fact he did not know where he was. He sat up to see that he was in some sort of ruined city. There were wreaked buildings as far as he could see, and the stench of death filled the air. The sky was grey with no sun to be seen, and the land was devoid of life.

"Where am I? What happened to this place? Where are the others?" said Danny, but there was no one to answer his question.

Danny walked along the ruined streets of the city, looking for his friends, in fact anyone at all. He passed row after row of gutted houses until he came to a familiar sight. In front of him were the ruins of Fenton Works.

"My god, this is my home, then that means…this is Amity Park, who did this?" said Danny.

"You did! And now your going to pay!" said a strange, yet familiar voice.

Danny turned his head to see Valerie zooming at him with a ghost bazooka at the ready. She shot a blast at him and he barely got out of the way.

"Valerie stop! It's me Danny, your friend!" said Danny, trying to avoid the laser blasts.

"You're not my friend, not since you murdered everyone!" said Valerie as she fired again.

"What are you talking about?" said Danny.

"Like you don't know, you killed our friends, families, and the whole world! And now your going to pay for every one of their deaths!" said Valerie.

Valerie fired a laser blast that sent Danny flying, he landed hard next to a piece of broken mirror. For the first time he noticed that his muscles seemed to bulge, and his suit was different, then a piece of flaming white hair fell into his face.

"No, dear God no." thought Danny.

He lifted his head up and looked in the mirror, only to come face to face with the evil Dan Phantom.

"No! This can't be! This isn't supposed to happen!" said Danny, but then the image began to speak to him.

"Oh but it is Danny, despite all your efforts to stop this future from happening, you still have become me! Hahahaha!" said Dan, his cruel laugh echoing in Danny's mind, tearing it apart.

Sam's Fear

Sam woke up to find herself in her own bed.

"What am I doing here? Weren't we fighting some crazy looking ghost before? Oh well I guess it was a dream" thought Sam.

Sam got dressed and walked over to Fenton works, to see Danny and tell him about the weird dream she had. As she neared Fenton Works her magic senses felt great sorrow and anger in the air.

"What is this terrible feeling I'm getting?" thought Sam.

This was strange because she had only felt good feelings come from the Fenton home. She walked up the stairs and opened the door, as she entered she could hear crying. She saw both Jazz and Danni sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Jazz? What are you doing here, what happened?" said Sam.

"Like you don't know! You were there when it happened!" said Jazz, and then she ran away.

"Danni, what is going on?" said Sam, getting more worried.

"Don't you remember? Danny is…" she started, but was cut off by Sam.

"What! What happened to Danny?" said Sam.

"Sam, Danny's dead." said Danni.

"What? You're pulling my leg." said Sam.

"It's true, he died a week ago." said Danni.

Sam saw that Danni was not kidding, as the news sank in she fell to her knees.

"No, oh dear God no." said Sam, as she started to cry.

Alicia's Fear

Alicia found herself in the middle of town, and there was no one around.

"Where is everyone?" thought Alicia.

Then she heard a noise, it sounded faint, but it started to get louder and louder. Soon she was able to make it out.

"Burn the witch, burn the witch." came the sounds of a crowd, saying the three most horrible words a sorceress could ever hear.

Alicia tried to find a way to run, but the sound seemed to be coming from everywhere. Then the crowd appeared from all sides, holding torches and pitchforks.

"There is the witch! Seize her!" said one of them.

They began to run at her, as they did she tried to fly away, but found that she could not. Soon the crowd had her and was dragging her away.

"No! Your making a mistake, please let me go!" screamed Alicia, but no one listened.

Valerie's Fear

Valerie awoke to find herself in a ruined landscape, just like Danny had. But her nightmare would far different then his, and far worse.

"What the…? Where the heck am I, where are the others?" thought Valerie.

Valerie walked along the streets of the ruined city, looking for any sign of her friends. She kept walking until she came to something that shocked her, the ruins of Casper High.

"What? That's the school, but if that's here then that means…this is Amity Park!" said Valerie.

"How very observant of you, I was wondering when you would figure it out." said a voice.

Valerie turned around to see the evil face of Vlad Plasmius, a sinister smirk on his face.

"Vlad! What have you done to Amity Park!" said Valerie.

"I haven't done this just to Amity Park, I've done it to the whole world. You see I acquired a gem that would allow me to control ghosts, but it was useless on humans, now that was a problem. Then the solution to my problem hit me, eliminate the human problem." said Vlad

As he spoke a look of horror appeared on Valerie's face, as meaning of his words dawned on her.

"You…you killed all humanity?" said Valerie in horror.

"Yes, all of them but you, but I will be taking care of that problem right now. I have some friends that are dying to meet you." said Vlad, laughing at his own bad joke.

Five ghosts rose out of the ground, five ghosts that Valerie instantly recognized.

"No, it can't be, you can't be dead." said Valerie, as she saw Danny, Sam, Alicia, Alex and Tucker appear before her.

"Oh but it is Valerie, and we are here to make sure you join the ranks of the dead." said Danny, a twisted smile on his face.

"You'll love being a ghost, it's only an instant of pain and then its over." said Tucker.

"Yeah, join us Valerie." said Sam, which started them all chanting.

"No! I won't let you get me!" said Valerie as she summoned her jet sled and took off, the evil ghosts who were once her friends following behind.

Alex's Fear

As I mentioned before a persons fear can be big, or it can be small as a bug. In Alex's case it is a bug, well, actually more like a spider. Alex found himself in a dark and spooky forest. The shadows danced and moved as the wind blew through the trees. Then he heard a noise off to his side.

"Hello is anybody there?" said Alex.

Then the sound came from behind him, he quickly turned around and came face to face with his worst nightmare. Standing there was an eight foot tall spider, with huge fangs that dripped green goo. Alex stood there in terror at the hideous creature that stood before him. The giant spider started to move towards him, its giant fangs snapping.

"No, stay away, stay back!" said Alex.

Alex tried to summon a magic energy blast to stop the beast, but he found to his horror that his magic was gone.

"AHHHH!" screamed Alex's as he turned and ran for his life, the spider quickly following behind him.

Tucker's Fear

Tucker Foley is known as a lover of technology, all things digital make him happy. But what people don't know is that deep down Tucker had a fear of technology getting out of his control, of it taking over. Now that fear was about to be unleashed. (AN: Mostly because having him trapped on an island with no technology like in the episode Fright Knight doesn't seem scary enough.)

Tucker found himself in a dark corridor, the walls were lined with blinking lights and computer screens. Every inch of this place seemed to be covered in technology. But Tucker felt a great sense of unease in this place.

"Hello is anybody there?" said Tucker.

Then he heard the sound of heavy foot falls coming towards him. He looked down the hall and saw whatever it was coming around the corner. It was the weirdest thing he had ever seen, it looked human, but it had allsorts of technological devices sticking out of it. (Think of the Borg from Star Trek, which I don't own.) Its one laser eye turned and spotted Tucker, as it moved closer he noticed it looked familiar.

"D-Danny?" said Tucker.

"Analysis: Human Biological Unit, Name Tucker Foley, Conclusion: Must be joined to the collective. Human Biological Unit, surrender and no harm will come to you." said Danny in a monotone voice.

"What are you talking about?" said Tucker.

"You will be joined to the collective hive mind, your individuality will be taken away and you will serve the queen." said Danny.

"No, get away from me!" said Tucker.

Tucker backed up and ran into someone, he looked up to see Sam, also a cyborg.

"You will be joined to the collective." said Sam.

His two friends turned cyborgs grabbed him and dragged him down the hall, with him screaming all the way.

As all this went on mere seconds passed in the real world. Clockwork, Grim, Ember and Rob looked on in horror as our heroes lay on the ground, the terror they were experiencing evident on their faces as they slept. Danni had just returned from her little trip to see Danny and the others lying on the ground, she looked at Nightmaria with hate in her eyes

"You monster! What did you do to them!" yelled Danni.

"They are trapped in their nightmares, and they will remain that way until they are no more, and now to finish you off so that no one can stop me." said Nightmaria.

Nightmaria set the same strange blast at Danni, but she was knocked out of the way by Ember.

"Thanks Ember, she almost got me." said Danni.

"No problem kid." said Ember.

"Guys, I think a strategic retreat is in order." said Rob.

"We can't do that, what about Danny and the others?" said Danni.

"We can't help them if we trapped in our nightmares as well." said Rob.

"He is right, it is better to retreat for the moment, we can then come up with a plan." said Clockwork.

"Ok, if you say so." said Danni.

"Grim, we need a quick escape." said Clockwork.

"One quick escape coming up." said Grim.

Grim used his scythe to kick up a dust cloud, as Nightmaria covered her eyes our heroes escaped with the unconscious Danny and friends. When the dust cleared Nightmaria saw that her enemy was gone.

"Darn, they got away, well no matter for I will capture them soon enough, and then the world will be mine! Hahahaha!" said Nightmaria as she flew off into the night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Things are looking bad for Danny and the others, I hope everything comes out all right. But to cheer you readers up it is time to pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad sitting in his office in his huge company headquarters. He was about to fill out some important paper work._

Vlad: Ok, which should I do first, the paper work to fire 10,000 employees, or the ones to allow my factories to pollute more? _Vlad is just asking for this today. At that moment Vlad was hit by fifty rotten Jack o lanterns, his office is toilet papered, and all the papers on his desk are covered in nougat._

Vlad: Argh! What is going on here! _Then suddenly the Fluffy Army of Doom appeared. _

Vlad: Oh cheese logs. _Then the army attacked, visiting Halloween type doom on Vlad. _

Rob: Now that Vlad has been punished for today, it is time for the chapter summery.

Oh no! Danny and the others are experiencing their worst fears. As our heroes live their own personal hells, Clockwork and others have to face Nightmaria alone. They better come up with a plan or humanity is doomed. Will they be able to wake up the others? Will they stop Nightmaria? If a tree falls in the woods and hits Vlad, will anyone care? Read the next chapter of the Night of Nightmaria to find out, especially the tree hitting Vlad part.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review, or Nightmaria will get you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Rescuing the Heroes

Our remaining heroes appeared in a cloud of smoke inside Fenton Works.

"Ok, this is bad, this is very bad." said Ember.

"I know, Danny and the others are trapped in their worst nightmares, this is a disaster." said Rob.

"We have to save them!" said Danni.

"But how?" said Rob, it was then that Jack and Maddie burst into the room, ectoguns at the ready.

"Halt ghostly intruders!" said Jack.

"Wait a minute dear, its just Danni, Ember, Rob, Grim, and Clockwork." said Maddie.

"Oh yeah, how you guys doing?" said Jack.

"Not so good dad, we sort of have a ghost situation." said Danni.

"What ghost situation, and where's Danny and the others?" said Maddie.

"That's the problem." said Danni, as she stepped aside to reveal Danny and his friends lying on the ground.

"Oh my god, what happened to them?" said Maddie.

"Well the ghost that I was talking about caused this, it all start when…" said Danni, who explained everything that had happened, and what it meant for Danny and the others.

"This is horrible, we have to help them." said Maddie, crying for her son and his friends.

"We will dear, we'll rip that ghost apart molecule by molecule for this!" said Jack.

"I'm afraid that it is not as simple as that." said Clockwork. (AN: It never is.)

"What do you mean?" said Danni.

"We do have to defeat Nightmaria, but just defeating her won't free them. We must free them from their nightmares, from inside their minds." said Clockwork.

"Are you serious?" said Rob.

"I am indeed, while some of us remain out here to battle Nightmaria, three of you will go into their minds and help them confront and defeat their fears." said Clockwork.

"Are you sure about that?" said Ember.

"Well he's never been wrong before." said Grim.

"This is true." said Danni.

"Ok then, Danni, you, Ember, and Rob will go into their minds and help free them. Since they were all hit at the same time you will have to travel from one mind to the next until they are all free. As you go you will have more help from the ones you free, but it still will be difficult and very dangerous. Meanwhile Me, Grim, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton fight Nightmaria." said Clockwork.

"Why do we have to stay and fight? We want to help Danny." said Maddie.

"No, we need you and your ghost fighting expertise here." said Grim.

"Don't worry mom, we'll get them back." said Danni.

"Ok, but be careful dear, I don't want to lose another one of my children." said Maddie.

"I will mom." said Danni.

"Uh, I love family moments as much as the next ghost, but how are we supposed to get inside their minds?" said Ember.

"Leave that to me." said Grim.

Grim picked up his scythe and aimed it at them, and then he fired a beam of energy at them. The beam hit them and they turned into vapor and head towards our heroes.

"Whoaaaa!" they yelled as they began to flow into one of Tucker's ears, then they were gone.

"That…was…so cool!" said Jack.

"Now that their on their way, we have to find Nightmaria." said Grim.

"Yeah, its time to show that ghost what happens when you mess with the Fenton's!" said Jack, as he barreled out the door.

Meanwhile inside of Tucker's mind Danni, Ember and Rob suddenly landed in the strange technological nightmare that had been created.

"Ok, now where could Tucker be?" said Danni, then they heard a high pitched scream.

"Uh, maybe he is that way?" said Rob.

They ran towards where the yelling was coming from. As they ran Tucker was having a panic attack. They had strapped him to a table and began to activate an assortment of machines with very sharp instruments.

"Please stop, I'm begging you!" said Tucker.

"We can not, you must be joined to the collective, it is what our queen demands." said Alicia.

"Who is this queen?" said Tucker nervously.

"I am." said a voice.

Tucker looked up to see the worst thing imaginable for him, there standing before him was Valerie, she was the Cyborg Queen.

"No! It can't be!" said Tucker.

"I'm afraid it is Tucker, and it is time that you join us." said Valerie, an evil smirk crossing her face.

She stepped back and the machines began to move forward. Tucker cringed in fear as the terrible instruments came closer and closer. Just as they were about to cut into him an ectoblast flew across the room and destroyed them. They all looked to see Danni, Rob, and Ember standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to crash your party, but I think our friend wants to go home." said Danni.

"Intruders, surrender now and be assimilated." said Sam.

"I think we'll pass, how about we play a little rock and roll instead?" said Ember.

Ember sent out a sonic wave that knocked the cyborg's on their backs. While Ember and Rob fought the cyborgs Danni quickly flew over to the table and freed Tucker.

"Tucker, listen to me, we are inside of your mind, and this is all an illusion, its fake. You have to snap out of it, you have to free yourself." said Danni.

"What are you talking about, of course this is real!" said Tucker.

"No it is not you have to fight it, you're the only one who can." said Danni.

Then suddenly there was a explosion and Ember and Rob came crashing down next to Danni and Tucker.

"Uh Danni, I think we have a problem." said Rob.

Standing there were Valerie and the others, the laser rifles attached to their hands smoking.

"Enough of this foolishness, this ends now!" said Valerie.

A bunch of mechanical tentacles came out of the walls and grabbed Danni, Rob, and Ember.

"Tucker, you have to snap out of it!" said Danni, as a bunch of buzz saws started to come at them.

"I can't!" yelled Tucker.

"Yes you can, this is your mind, and here you're in control!" said Danni, as the blades drew closer.

Tucker saw his friends in danger and suddenly he was surrounded by a yellow glow. This was the power of his imagination, and the one thing that can defeat fear, hope. Suddenly the buzz saws disappeared and our heroes were freed.

"No! You're supposed to be afraid!" said Valerie, whose face then morphed into Nightmaria's.

"Sorry tall dark and ugly, but when my friends are in danger there's no time for fear. Now I'm going to show you how to take down a computer." said Tucker.

Suddenly a huge electromagnet appeared out of nowhere.

"Prepare to have your hard drive fried!" said Tucker.

The magnet sent out a wave of electromagnetic energy that began to fry the electronic components of the Nightmaria double. The double let out a scream and then was destroyed. Once this happened Tucker's mind went back to normal, which meant it was filled with thoughts of gadgets and Valerie.

"Ok, that was amazing." said Rob.

"Tucker you did it! you broke her control and saved us!" said Danni.

"I guess I did, but why aren't we back in the real world?" said Tucker.

"Because we still have to free the others." said Danni.

As she finished speaking a portal opened up behind them.

"I guess that's our ride then." said Ember.

"Where are you going sweetie? I wanted to rub your feet while you talk about the latest PDA." said one of the imagination Valeries, dressed in a bikini.

"He has to go save the world now." said Danni.

"Ok then, see you later lover boy." said the Valerie, swinging her hips as she walked away.

"Maybe we could stay just a little…" began Tucker, but then Ember grabbed him by the ear.

"Come on lover boy, we have to save the others." said an annoyed Ember.

She dragged him through the portal and Danni and Rob quickly followed. Back in the real world Jack, Maddie, Grim and Clockwork had tracked down Nightmaria. They found her trying to trap a group of kids at Casper High in her nightmare world, a certain group of evil preppy kids.

"Please don't hurt us!" said Dash, crying like a baby.

"Yes, we can give you money!" said Paulina.

"I do not want your money, I want your fear!" said Nightmaria.

Nightmaria lunged at Dash and his crew, but just as she was about to strike a laser blast hit her. She was sent flying away, which gave Dash and the others the time to escape. (Unfortunately) Nightmaria turned to see who had hit her, it was Maddie.

"So you have come to ruin my fun have you?" said Nightmaria.

"You better believe it, no Ghost hurts my son and gets away with it." said Maddie.

"Yeah, we're gonna make you regret the day you died." said Jack.

"We'll see about that human." said Nightmaria.

Nightmaria began to charge at them, but suddenly out of nowhere a huge purple energy blast hit her. The blast sent her flying but she was able to right herself, and then she turned to face her new opponent.

"Darn, I was hoping that would have knocked her out." said Grim.

"The first attack does not matter, only the final blow." said Clockwork.

"Yes, but I will be the one making it!" yelled Nightmaria.

Nightmaria threw a dark energy orb at Grim and Clockwork, but they dodged out of the way.

"This is going to be a little tougher then I thought." said Grim, as they dodged another blast.

so the battle began, with the fate of the whole world riding on its outcome. We can only hope Danni and friends free our other heroes soon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Things are starting to get interesting, anything can happen. Now it is time to make Vlad's day miserable. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad having breakfast. He is just about to enjoy some really hot coffee when the whole room shakes, and the coffee spills on him. _

Vlad: Ahhhh! Hot! Hot! HOT! _Vlad hopped around and ended falling into his open refrigerator, causing all the food to fall on him and covering him in a sticky mess._

Vlad: Oh curses! What next? _Vlad shouldn't of said that, because at that moment the Fluffy Army of Doom appeared, ready to visit doom upon his head. _

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacked, visiting unpleasant doom on Vlad. _

Rob: Now that Vlad has been humiliated for the day, it is time for the chapter summery.

It looks like Danni and the others have begun to free Danny and friends from the insidious nightmare world the queen of horror has plunged them into. As they travel to each mind they gain strength, but at the same time the challenge becomes that more difficult. Meanwhile Clockwork, Grim, Jack, and Maddie have to face the ghost of fear herself. We can only hope they can hold her off until Danny and the others return. The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of The Night of Nightmaria.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review, or I will send Technus to bore you with a long winded speech.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Hope, The Way to Freedom

As Danni and the rest of our heroes went to the next mind, in the real world Clockwork and the others were having troubles. Nightmaria had been using her powers to look into nearby peoples minds and bring nightmares to life. They were now fighting a rogues gallery of fears.

"Darn it! This is tougher then we thought." said Maddie as she flipped a werewolf over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but their still no match for us." said Jack as he destroyed a ghostly brussel sprout

"I just hope Danni and the others are ok." said Maddie as she zapped a vampire noodle.

Meanwhile Danni and the others had just landed in Alex's mind. They found themselves in a dark and spooky looking forest.

"Ok, I get a really bad feeling from this place." said Tucker.

"Same here, this place looks like it came out of a horror movie." said Ember.

"Yeah, we better find Alex." said Danni, then they heard a terrified scream.

"Correction, we need to find him fast." said Danni.

"I heard his voice coming from over there, come on!" said Rob.

Our heroes ran in the direction the scream came from. Further inside the forest Alex was running for dear life from the giant spider. As he was running he did not notice the huge web hung between two trees in front of him. Soon he was caught in the web and he could not move, and the spider was right behind him.

"Ahhh!" screamed Alex as the spider drew closer.

The spider came closer and closer, baring its terrible fangs. Just as it looked like it was the end suddenly Danni and the others burst into the clearing.

"Alex, you have to listen us, this is all in your head, your making this all up!" said Danni.

"What are you talking about! Don't you see the giant spider there?" said Alex in terror.

"Its not real! None of this is real, its all fake!" said Danni.

The words that Danni spoke began to sink into Alex's mind, this did not please the giant spider. The spiders face began to get enraged and its face changed into that of Nightmaria.

"How dare you mess with my spell casting!" said the Nightmaria double.

The Nightmaria double shot a bunch of web at our heroes, which captured them. The giant spider began to move towards them.

"Alex! You have to save us!" said Danni.

"I can't, I'm trapped!" said Alex.

"You can, this is your mind, in here you have the power, not her!" said Danni.

The Nightmaria spider inched closer and closer towards them, and just as she was about to sink her fangs into them something happen. Alex seeing his friends in danger caused something in him to snap, and he tapped into his inner strength, the power of hope. The webbing around him was instantly vaporized and he floated there, looking at the spider with a look of anger.

"No! This can't be! You couldn't have broken my spell!" said the Nightmaria double.

"Well it looks like you were wrong, and now it is time to squash you." said Alex.

Nightmaria froze there as Alex summoned the flyswatter…of death! Which was the size of an SUV, he brought the giant flyswatter down and squished the spider, thus breaking the spell. Alex's mind began to return to normal and the rest of our heroes were freed.

"Wow, that was the biggest flyswatter I have ever seen." said Tucker.

"Good work Alex, you saved us and defeated Nightmaria." said Danni.

"So what happens now, do we get to go home?" said Alex.

"No, we still have to free the others." said Danni.

"After this place I can only wonder what horrors await us next." said Rob.

"Well there's only one way to find out." said Ember.

"Right, lets go." said Danni.

They exited Alex's mind through the portal and were on their way to Alicia's mind. In her mind things were not going so well. The angry mob had taken her to the center of the park and had tied her to a stake. Alicia was dismayed to see that even her friends were there calling for her death, and in her state of mind it did not occur to her that something was wrong with that.

"Fellow Citizens, it is time to burn this witch that has lived among us." said the Mayor.

He then touched the torch he was carrying to the pile of wood at Alicia's feet. The wood caught on fire instantly and the flames began to surround Alicia.

"No! please stop!" begged Alicia.

Just as it looked like it was the end for Alicia suddenly a blast of rain fell from the sky, putting out the fire. It was then that Danni and the others appeared.

"Sorry, did I spoil your fun?" said Alex.

"Look, it is the allies of the witch, destroy them! They will not take another mind from me" said the Mayor, whose face turned into Nightmaria's

The crowd surged forward, and our heroes attacked them because they may look like their friends and family but they were not real. But even though they were not holding back they were still having trouble, mostly because the fake version of Danny and the others were strong.

"Alex, there's only one way out of this and it is for Alicia to realize this is fake." said Danni as she flipped fake Valerie over her shoulder

"How do we get her to realize its fake?" said Alex, as he hit fake Danny.

"You have to talk to her and convince her this is crazy." said Danni.

"Ok, leave it to me." said Alex.

Alex broke out of the crowd and made his way to the stake Alicia was tied to. Soon he was right next to her on the wood pile.

"Alicia! You have to listen to me, this is all fake, none of this is real. This is all in your head." said Alex.

"What are you talking about?" said Alicia, still in a daze from the whole thing.

"This is all fake, do you really think we would let something like this happen to you. We're your friends, and we care about you, I care about you." said Alex.

"Really?" said Alicia.

"Of course, would I lie to you." said Alex.

As Alicia thought about what he said and the truth in it, suddenly Alex was captured by a net. He was dragged over towards the crowd, were fake Jack and Maddie had captured the rest of our heroes.

"Now it is time to destroy you." said the Nightmaria double, the crowd then began to close in.

"Alicia help us! You're our only hope!" said Alex.

Seeing her friends and boyfriend in danger was the last straw, and the spell was broken. The ropes tying her to the stake disintegrated and a aura of energy began to surround her.

"No! Not again! You must fear me!" said the Nightmaria double.

"I don't think so, because this is my mind and it is time for you to leave." said Alicia.

Alicia sent out a wave of energy that hit the Nightmaria double. The double shrieked in pain as the energy washed over it, then it was no more. The energy wave also returned Alicia's mind back to normal.

"Alicia you did it, you defeated her!" said Alex, who swept her into a loving embrace.

"Yeah, I guess I did." said Alicia.

"Good job Alicia." said Danni.

"Yeah, you kicked butt." said Tucker.

"Guys we better get going, we still have three people left to free." said Rob.

"Ok guys, lets go save the others." said Danni.

So they jumped into the portal that led to the next mind. Meanwhile in the real world their actions had not gone unnoticed by Nightmaria. She had felt when the minds were being freed, the last one being practically strong.

"Blast it, those brats are starting to get out from under my control, I have to stop them." thought Nightmaria, but then she was hit by an energy blast from Grim.

"What's the matter, getting tired?" said Grim.

"You wish reaper." said Nightmaria as she fired back.

Realizing she could not leave the battle she decided to send some of her energy to strengthen the spell. She hoped that it would be strong enough to keep the rest of them from being freed.

As Danni and the other traveled to the next mind little did they realize that things were about to get a lot tougher for them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Uh oh, it looks like our brave heroes are about to land in a mess of trouble.

Ember: Yeah, I don't envy them.

Rob: I know, well to get our minds off of that it is time to… _Suddenly the wall blows in and we see the angry face of Vlad._

Rob: Vlad! What are you doing here!

Vlad: I'm here to destroy you once and for all.

Ember: Uh, havn't you tried that like a dozen times by now?

Rob: Yeah, and we win every time and you are painfully humiliated.

Vlad: That may be true, but this time I have the perfect plan to destroy you. _Vlad then pulls out what looks like a perfume bottle with a squirter on top._

Ember: What? Are you going to perfume us into oblivion?

Vlad: Not exactly. _Vlad squirts Ember and Rob with the strange stuff in the bottle. _

Rob: Ok, you had your fun, now its time to kick your butt._ Rob and Ember tried to attack, but found that they could not move._

Rob: What is happening? I can't move!

Vlad: That is my special ghost immobilizing spray. You are now incapable of moveing, boys take them away. _Some of Vlad's goons enter the room and take Rob and Ember away._

Vlad: Oh, one last thing before I go. _Vlad launches a ghost ray that destroys the hurt Vlad lever. He then leaves laughing evilly, when everyone is gone the emergency computer AI activates._

TechnoRob: Uh oh, Vlad has capture Rob and Ember, I better call for some help. While I try to find some help, you the readers can enjoy this chapter summery.

Yay! They freed another one of our heroes from the evil grasp of Nightmaria. With three of our heroes free things are looking better. But they better be wary, because Nightmaria has upped the danger and the next fears will be harder to face. Will our heroes face their fears? Will they win? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of the Night of Nightmaria.

TechnoRob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review! Oh I hope Ember and Rob are ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: It is Always Darkest Before the Dawn

Our heroes traveled to the next mind, not realizing the danger they would soon be facing. As they made their way to the Valerie's mind, in her mind things were going terribly. Nightmaria's extra magic had made the fear induced copies of Valerie's friends even more terrifying, and more powerful. They were so hideous that if I were to describe them you would run for the hills screaming at the top of your lungs, which is exactly what Valerie was doing.

"AHHH! Get away from me!" yelled Valerie as she willed her jet sled to move faster.

"Why? All we want to do is play tag!" said Danny as he sent yet another ectoblast at Valerie.

Valerie kept flying, trying to escape the monsters that were her friends. She flew in a crazy pattern through the ruins of Amity Park. But no matter how fast or which direction she flew the horrible ghosts still followed her, taunting her all the way.

"You can't escape us Valerie." said Sam.

"Yes, you'll never win." said Tucker.

"Your going to become a ghost whether you want to or not." said Alicia.

"You will join us, why fight the inevitable?" said Alex.

"No! I'll never join you! I won't become a ghost!" said Valerie.

"Like you actually have a choice?" said Danny.

Danny sent a massive ectoblast at the jet sled. The ectoblast hit dead on and the jet sled's engines failed. Valerie screamed as she plummeted to the ground, where she landed roughly. Valerie got up only to see her friends turned enemies coming up quickly. She tried to run but they landed around her, soon she was trapped.

"Now Valerie, time for you to die!" said Danny.

But as they were about to strike a being swooped in and grabbed Valerie. The evil Danny and others looked up to see who it was, and were in for a shock.

"D-Danni?" said Valerie.

"Yeah, it's me, we're here to rescue you." said Danni, as the others appeared behind her.

"What's going on here?" said Valerie.

"Those guys over there aren't really Danny and your friends, their fears created by a ghost named Nightmaria. You're trapped in your own mind Valerie, and you need to snap out of it." said Rob.

"You! This is going to be the last time you mess with my spell!" said Vlad as his appeared, his face then turned into Nightmaria's

"We'll see about that." said Danni, as she put the still confused Valerie down.

With a wave of Nightmaria's hand the nightmares attacked and began to battle our heroes. Danni and the others tried their best, but they were no match for the super powerful nightmares. Despite their valiant effort they were soon beaten black and blue and were backed into a corner. As the nightmares advanced Danni called out to Valerie, who was still in shock at what was happening.

"Valerie help us!" said Danni.

"I can't, their too powerful!" said Valerie.

"Yes you can! This is your mind, here you control things!" said Tucker, as the nightmares got closer.

"Valerie! Help us!" said Alicia.

When Valerie heard this cry for help the part of her that was a hero, who wanted to help people, woke up. Suddenly she was surrounded by a aura of energy and she turned to face the nightmarish versions of her friends.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" said Valerie.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" said evil Danny.

"This!" said Valerie as she sent a bunch of energy blasts at them.

The evil ghosts had barely any time to dodge before the energy blasts hit, leaving a patch of blackened Earth where they just were. They fired back at Valerie who put up a energy shield. She was pushed back a little but was soon back in the fight.

The Nightmares tried to gang up on her and with a combined energy blast they sent her flying back into a wall. She struggled a little to get up and the nightmares landed in front of her.

"You can't win Valerie, you can not conquer your fears." said evil Danny.

"I am tired of being afraid, of being chased around by ghosts, and I'm going to take it anymore!" said Valerie.

The energy around Valerie began to glow brighter around her. The nightmares backed up in fear of the power, and then Valerie sent out an energy wave. The energy wave hit them and they let out a horrible scream, then they were no more.

"No! This can't be!" said Nightmaria.

"It's over you hag, now get out of my mind!" said Valerie.

Valerie sent a energy blast at Nightmaria, destroying the evil double. Once she was gone Valerie's mind returned to normal. She then landed and ran to the rest of our heroes.

"You guys ok?" said Valerie.

"Yeah, we're fine." said Danni.

"So what do we do now?" said Valerie.

"We have to free Sam and Danny next." said Ember.

"Ok, lets go." said Danni.

So they left Valerie's mind on the way to Sam's mind. Meanwhile in Sam's mind she was wandering aimlessly through the streets of Amity Park. After she had found out Danny was dead Danni had informed her how it happened. It seems that they were battling Vlad and his minions.

Danny and Sam had gotten cut off from the rest of our heroes and were facing Skulker. The battle was going well until Danny was distracted by a shot hitting Sam. In this moment of distraction Skulker fired a laser blast at Danny, he never saw it coming. The laser ripped a hole in Danny's chest, killing him instantly, there was nothing they could do to save him, and he had died in her arms.

All of this weighed heavily on Sam's mind as she wandered. Her mind was so consumed with misery and guilt that she did not notice she had wandered into the cemetery. She kept walking until she found herself in front of Danny's grave. She fell to her knees and began to cry for her friend/ boyfriend.

"Oh Danny! I'm sorry! I should have looked out for you, it should have been me that died, not you!" said Sam as the tears flowed down her face.

"Saaam…Saaam!" came a strange voice from out of nowhere.

"W-whose there?" said Sam nervously.

Then out of nowhere the thing that had been calling out to her appeared, it was Danny, or what was once Danny. The ghost that now stood before her was a far cry from the Danny we all know. His skin was a deathly blue color and his hair was filthy and dirt covered. His eyes were blood shot and with a look of anger and madness in them. The suit he was wearing, the one he was most likely buried in, was tattered and ripped.

"D-Danny?" said Sam in fear.

"Sam, how could you leave me? How could you have let me down?" said Danny.

"I d-didn't mean too, there was nothing I could do." said Sam.

"You still let Skulker kill me! You still let him rob me of my life!" said Danny, grabbing her by the collar.

"I'm sorry Danny." said Sam, crying.

"Then if your really sorry you know there is only one way to fix this." said Danny, as razor sharp claws sprang from his fingers.

"No, there must be another way." said Sam.

"I'm afraid not, the only way to make up for what you did is to join me in the after life." said Danny.

"Ok, just make it quick." said Sam, her grief and fear addled mind not realizing there was something terrible wrong here.

"I will." said Danny.

Just as he was about to rack his claws across Sam's neck, the evil ghost Danny was suddenly hit by a laser blast. He was sent flying into a tombstone, when he looked up he could see the angry faces of our heroes.

"Sorry to interrupt this murder…oh wait, no I'm not!" said Valerie, holding a ghost bazooka. (Which she had gotten from Alicia.)

"You! This has gone far enough, I refuse to lose another mind to you little brats!" said Danny, as his faced turned into that of Nightmaria. She then threw Sam to the side and she hit a headstone, knocking her out.

Nightmaria fired an ectoblast at our heroes, who jumped out of the way.

"Is that the best you can do? Its going to take a lot more then that to defeat us." said Rob.

"Oh, I am not done yet, prepare for your destruction!" said Nightmaria.

She sent a barrage of blasts at our heroes who responded with their own attacks. Danni tried to punch her in the head but Nightmaria grabbed her and flipped her over her shoulder, sending Danni flying into Alex. Valerie fired at her but the evil ghost batted it away, then fired at Valerie, knocking her from the sky.

The rest of our heroes did not fair better, and soon it was down to Alicia. She was trapped under a shield trying to defend from the punches Nightmaria was raining down on her. She looked around for help, and her eyes landed on Sam, who was just coming too.

"Sam! Help us!" said Alicia.

"I can't, its Danny, I can't hit him." said Sam.

"Look at his face, that's not Danny." said Alicia.

Sam looked at the face and instantly noticed that it was not the face of the one she loved, but with the spell still on there was still doubt in her mind.

"Sam, think about it, the real Danny would never blame you for his death, he would know that if you could have you would stop it, he would not ask you to die because of it either." said Alicia.

Sam listened to all of this and it began to swirl around in her mind. As the pieces began to fall into place Sam realized what was going on, and she was enraged by it. How dare this ghost use the one she loved to torment her, that ghost was going to pay. A aura of energy surrounded her and she began to float in the air.

"No! not again, this can't be happening!" said Nightmaria.

"I'm afraid it is, and now it is time for you to pay for using me!" said Sam.

Sam sent a wave of energy at the evil Nightmaria double. The wave hit it and ripped the evil being apart, with a scream it was gone and Sam's mind returned to its normal gothic self.

"Sam, you did it, you saved us!" said Alicia.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is save Danny." said Tucker.

"I just hope we're not too late." said Ember.

"Don't worry, Danny's a tough guy, we'll save him." said Valerie.

"Let's go, the sooner we rescue him the sooner we can kick Nightmaria's butt." said Danni.

So they left to rescue Danny from his own fears, but little did they know what awaited them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A message from Rob Phantom: Sorry I haven't updated my stories as often, but I'm having a tough time right now, what with the holidays, friends, family. All of this is taking up a lot of my time, leaving me with not that much time to write. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but please bare with me. I really appreciate all the people who read and review my stories, and I hope you all understand, thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Spell Broken, The Nightmare Ended

While our heroes were traveling to Danny's mind, back in the real world Maddie, Jack, Grim and Clockwork were still fighting Nightmaria. Things were starting to go a little better, they had stopped Nightmaria's nightmare creatures, but there was still the ghost herself to deal with. Despite all the power she had been using she was still very powerful indeed.

"Dear, I don't think we can keep going like this." said Jack, as they dodged another one of Nightmaria's attacks.

"We have to keep going until Danny and the others return." said Maddie.

"I just hope its soon, my trigger finger is getting tired." said Jack, as he fired off another shot.

Speaking of Danny, back in his mind things were not going so well. Danny was flying franticly through the ruins of Amity Park, with the enraged Valerie hot on his tail. Valerie was flying behind him, hurling grenades and insults as they went.

"What's the matter Phantom? Too much of a coward to fight me." said Valerie, as she launched a ectogrenade at him.

"I don't want to hurt you." said Danny as he fired a warning shot back at Valerie.

"Yeah right, where was that sense of compassion when you slaughtered, your friends and family." said Valerie, as she fired her Ghost Bazooka at Danny.

The blast hit Danny in the back and knocked him from the sky. Danny fell and hit the street, where he skid along until he hit a wall with a loud crash. Danny pulled him self up from the rubble only to be staring down the barrel of Valerie's gun.

"Time for you to face oblivion Phantom." said Valerie as she was about to fire.

In the back of Danny's mind something stirred at this sight, it was the ancient primal instinct of fight or flight, and it was telling him to fight. Without thinking Danny jumped out of the way of the blast and fell into a tuck and roll, and then he turned back to Valerie and fired a devastating ectoblast. The blast took her be surprise, it hit her in the stomach, blasting a hole straight through her. Valerie's eye went wide in shock, and she looked down to see the gaping bloody hole in her stomach. With blood dripping from her mouth she gave on last gurgling breath and fell from her jet sled, dead.

Danny snapped out of the state of mind he was in and looked at the terrible deed he did.

"No, No! dear God what have I done?" said Danny, then he heard the terrible voice of Dan Phantom.

"You killed the last human on Earth in cold blood, that's what you did." said Dan, as Danny turned to see his face in a piece of broken glass.

"But, it was an accident, I didn't mean too." said Danny.

"Well it doesn't matter now, what is done is done. With that last act you have finally become me, congratulations and welcome to the rest of your afterlife, alone! Mwa hahahahaha!" said Dan, his evil laugh like knifes in Danny's mind.

Danny could not bare to be in this horrible place any longer so he flew away, Dan's evil laugh following him as he went. Soon Danny found himself over a grave yard and landed. He landed amongst a bunch of grave stones and began to cry. As he leaned on one of the grave stones he noticed a name on it. he looked up to see what it was and let out a gasp, for it read…

Samantha Emily Manson

1991-2008

Killed in the First Attack by Dan Phantom

May she Rest in Peace

He looked around to see that he was surrounded by more graves, all with the names of his friends and family on them.

"No, not this, anything but this, I have to get out of here." said Danny.

As Danny was about to leave he began to hear a muffled sound. He paused to listen for the sound. The sound began to get louder and louder, in fact it sounded like…some one beating on a wooden box. Suddenly a hand shot out of the ground from Sam's grave, a rotting hand. The creature began to claw its way out of the ground, and Danny recognized who it was.

"Danny…why did you do this to me? Didn't you love me?" said the Zombie Sam, as she pulled herself from the ground.

"I…I." said all Danny could say, and then more hands began to sprout from the ground.

All around him the rest of his friends and families corpses pulled themselves from the ground, all saying the same thing.

"Danny, you did this to us, why Danny, why?" they said as they drew closer and closer. (AN: To quote the Ghost Writer, I'm really quite wicked when I get the urge. Mwa ha ha ha!)

"No, stay back, stay away from me!" said Danny as he fell to his knees.

"Why Danny, why?" they began to say over and over again as they got closer.

Stop it, please stop it!" said Danny as he curled up into a ball, shaking in fear.

Just as the zombies were about to fall upon him, they were blasted back by a mighty gust of wind. Danny lifted his head up to see that Sam, Alicia, Valerie, Alex and Tucker, along with Danni, Rob and Ember were floating above him. His eyes instantly locked on to Sam.

"S-Sam? Is that you?" said Danny.

"Of course it's me, who else were you expecting?" said Sam.

"But your dead, everyone is unless… you're a ghost and you've come back for your revenge!" said Danny.

"Danny, I'm not a ghost ok, none of this is real. You've been trapped in your mind by a ghost named Nightmaria. You have to fight it and break free from her spell." said Sam.

As Danny was trying to get control of his confused thoughts the zombies began to attack our heroes.

"Looks like we have some unhappy fans." said Ember.

"Then lets do a little crowd control." said Danni.

The zombies began to throw dark energy bolts at them, and Sam and the others barely had time to get out of the way. The zombies let out a cry of angry at this and fell upon them. Sam and Alicia used their magic to try'en knock the zombies down, but they stood their ground. Danni and Valerie tried to blast the zombies to pieces, but they reformed. Tucker and Alex tried to keep them back, but the zombies were to strong. Soon our heroes were surrounded on all sides by the undead.

"See, you will not defeat me this time, this is where you fall." said the Sam zombie, her face turning into Nightmaria's.

The zombies then began to advance on them, Sam looked around franticly for a way out, and then she saw Danny.

"Danny! Help us!" said Sam.

"I can't." said Danny.

"Yes you can! You have the power here, not Nightmaria, this is your mind!" said Sam.

Danny sat there grabbing his head, a million thoughts going through his mind. Then he heard Sam scream as one of the zombies grabbed her. At the sound of the girl he loved being in danger something inside of Danny began to come out. It was his inner power, the power of hope. The other appearance of Dan was cast off like a dead skin as Danny changed back to his normal self. He then turned to face the zombies and with a wave of energy destroyed all of them except the Nightmaria double.

"You will not defeat me, this is where you die!" said the Nightmaria double.

She then began to shake and growl as she transformed into a hideous creature of unimaginable evil. It looked like some sort of lion snake with dripping fangs and huge pointed ears. She let out a massive roar and began to attack Danny. Nightmaria tried to smash Danny with a massive paw, but it did not work. Danny rolled and then fired a energy bolt at Nightmaria, knocking her back,

"Grrr! I will not be defeated by some brat with pathetic powers!" said Nightmaria.

Nightmaria attacked Danny with lightning quick speed and raked her claws across his chest. Danny stumbled back as and felt the wound that had been put on his chest. Seeing Danny in trouble Sam decided that now was the time to help.

"Hey! No one hurts Danny while I'm around." said Sam, she then sent a energy blast at Nightmaria.

The rest of our heroes joined in the battle as well. Ember and Rob used a combination sonic wave and ghost ray attack to knock the wind out of her. Valerie and Tucker fired ghost weapons at her, and Alicia, Alex and Danni lifted a piece of building and hit her with it. Then Danny and Sam prepared to delivery the final blow. They launched a massive wave of energy at the malevolent spirit, they energy enveloped her and began to rip her apart.

"No! NO! This can't be! I am invincible!" said Nightmaria. (AN: Have you ever noticed that stuff like this is only said while the villain is being destroyed?)

With one last yell of anger the Nightmaria double was destroyed and Danny's mind was free. As everything was going back to normal a portal opened and Danni, Rob, and Ember were sucked into it. They were deposited in a pile back in the real world, then Danny and the others woke up.

"Ow, it feels like I was hit by a freight train." said Danny.

"Danny your ok!" said Danni as she gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you too." said Danny.

"Yeah, its good to be back in the land of the living." said Sam.

"Well it's good that your back, we have a crisis on our hands. Danny's parents, Clockwork, and Grim are fighting Nightmaria right now." said Rob.

"We better go help them." said Alicia.

"Ok, you guys up for another fight?" said Danny.

"You know us, were always ready to kick ghost butt." said Valerie.

"Ok then, lets go." said Danny.

Meanwhile in the park Maddie, Jack, Grim and Clockwork were battling Nightmaria. They were trying to knock her down long enough to capture her, but she would always slip away before they could. Also she was being annoying about it too.

"Ha! Is that the best the Master of Time and the Angel of Death can do?" said Nightmaria as she fired back at them.

"God, I'm really starting to hate her." said Grim.

"This is almost as bad as the last time I had to put her away." said Clockwork.

"Ah! But unlike last time it is you who will be put away." said Nightmaria.

Nightmaria sent out a giant energy hand that captured Grim, Clockwork, Jack and Maddie.

"Let us go you monster!" said Maddie.

"Not likely, once you four are destroyed no one will stop me and I will rule the world!" said Nightmaria.

"You won't get away with this!" said Jack.

"That is where you are wrong you oaf." said Nightmaria.

Nightmaria raised her other hand and giant glowing claws extended from it. As she was about to bring them down a blast hit her in the side. She was sent flying and let go of her captives, who hit the ground. Maddie and the others looked up to see Danny and the others had returned.

"Danny! Danni! Your back!" said Maddie as she ran up to embrace them.

"We were so worried about you guys." said Jack.

"Its ok, were back now, thanks to Rob, Ember and Danni." said Danny.

"Uh, I like happy reunions as much as the next bringer of death, but we still have Miss scary to deal with." said Grim.

He then pointed to Nightmaria, who was getting up from the blast that had hit her. She got a good look at her new enemies and was in shock.

"You! You're supposed to be trapped in your nightmares experiencing your worst fears!" said Nightmaria.

"We got over it, and now were here to kick your butt." said Danny.

"Never, you will be defeated, and I will plunge you into a never ending nightmare!" said Nightmaria.

She flew at out heroes with blinding speed, her claws bared, but their years of ghost fighting paid off as they were able to avoid her first attack. Danny fired back with his ghostly lightning and Nightmaria was shocked. Sam fired a series of fire blast orbs at Nightmaria that blew her into the air. As the evil ghost flew through the air Valerie fired a laser at her, and the shot sent her smashing into the ground.

"Give up yet?" said Danny.

"Never you little worm!" said Nightmaria.

Nightmaria then launched into the air and tried to impale Danny and his friends with her giant claws. But since she was tired from fighting she was too slow and our heroes were able to get out of the way. The evil ghost was proving no match for the angered teens. Alicia and Alex then used their powers to lift her and smash her into trees, the playground, and a bunch of benches. Then Danni used her gave Nightmaria a punch in the stomach, which sent her flying towards Danny. With one final double punch Danny sent the evil ghost crashing to the ground, where she lay still.

"How is this possible? Beaten by a bunch of brats." said Nightmaria.

Now that the evil specter had been defeated Grim decided it was time to end this.

"Nightmaria, I think you have over stayed your welcome, its time for you to go." said Grim.

He then raised his scythe and cut open a portal to the Zone of No Return. He then picked her up and hurled her into the swirling, black vortex.

"No! you will all pay for this! I will returrrnnn!" said Nightmaria as she disappeared.

Nightmaria fell and landed hard on the ground, she lifted herself up to see that she was in a barren and ruined landscape. She looked around at the darkness that surrounded her and frowned.

"I will get out of here, and I will have my revenge on those foolish children." said Nightmaria.

"Maybe I can help you with that." said a voice from the darkness.

Nightmaria turned to see who said it and saw a man appear out of nowhere, at least she thought it was a man. The being that stood in front of her had red flaming hair, deathly pale blue skin, and blood shot eyes that contained a look of pure evil. His clothing was all dark and the ends of his trench coat were tattered. His face held a smirk that spoke of a great sense of superiority, and the way he was looking at her said that he could destroy her in an instant. She then remembered that he had asked a question.

"H-how can you do that?" said Nightmaria.

"I have my ways, if you promise to serve me I will give the revenge that you crave." said the Creature.

Nightmaria thought for a moment, and then decided to ask another question.

"You…can really help me get the revenge I seek?" said Nightmaria.

"Of course I can, all you have to do is serve me." said the Creature.

"If it means destroying those brats, then I will serve you." said Nightmaria.

"Excellent my dear, I have a feeling that you will like being a part of our little "family". Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda would you come out." said the Creature.

The two Anti-Fairies came out of the darkness.

"Yes our master?" said Anti-Cosmo.

"Say hello to the newest fellow traveler in the cause of evil." said the Creature.

"A pleasure to meet you." said Anti-Cosmo.

"I'm sure." said Nightmaria.

"Enough with the formalities, it is time that we continue planning the overthrow of the universe and its ruler, Rob Phantom." said the Creature.

As she followed this new being back into the darkness, Nightmaria could sense that things were going to get better, and she would have her revenge on the ghost child and his friends.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ember: Uh oh, that mysterious person got Nightmaria to join him.

Danny: And Rob still won't tell us who he is. _Everyone glares at Rob_

Rob: I said his true identity will be reveled in time, and it is not time yet.

Alicia. When is the time?

Rob: Not for several stories. _Everyone screams in frustration. _

Rob: Anyway…its not over quite yet, there is still one chapter left. I mean we still have to scare the fudge out of Dash and the others.

Sam: I'll get the flame thrower!

Alicia: I'll get the monsters! _ They both run off, planning mischief._

Rob: Uh… then I guess that is it for this chapter. So please RxR, or I'll send Sam and Alicia after you!


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue: One Last Thing

Our Heroes stood there after defeating Nightmaria.

"Wow, now that was impressive." said Jack at Nightmaria's exit.

"Yes, it was." said Maddie, a little awed herself.

Clockwork then turned to face our heroes and spoke.

"Well Danny, it seems that once again you and your friends have beaten the odds. You have saved the Earth from a great evil." said Clockwork.

"Yeah, but most of the thanks should go to Danni, Rob and Ember, they were the ones who freed us from Nightmaria's control." said Danny.

"It was nothing, we just did what anyone else would have done." said Rob.

"No, most other people would not have done what you did, and I should know." said Grim.

"Thanks, we were glad we could help." said Ember.

"I'm just glad that it's all over." said Valerie.

"Yeah but we never got to pay back Dash and the others for the pranks they pulled on us." said Tucker.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that, they must have gone home by now." said Sam.

"Actually we saw them a little while ago, they were hiding out near the High school, maybe they are still there." said Grim.

"Good, then we can still pull off our prank of doom." said Sam.

"Now kids I don't think that that is such a good idea." said Maddie.

"Did we mention they stuffed Danni in a locker at school?" said Alex.

This little bit of information quickly changed Danny's parent's attitude.

"They did did they! Well then go right ahead, no one messes with a Fenton!" said Jack.

"Thanks dad." said Danni.

"And that would be my cue to leave." said Clockwork.

"Me too, I still have to repair the damage to my lair from Nightmaria's arrival." said Grim.

The two left, headed back to Vlad's portal in Wisconsin because they still could not teleport into the Ghost Zone.

"Ok guys, I think its time we find Dash and the others, and pull a little pay back." said Danny.

"Wait, before we go I have a new idea that will be more satisfying then a few cheap pranks." said Alicia, who then motioned for them to gather around.

She whispered her new plan to our heroes and they gasped.

"That's evil." said Valerie.

"That's cruel." said Tucker.

"Not to mention unusual." said Alex.

"Its perfect, and a good way to end Halloween." said Sam.

"Hmm, well they do deserve it after all they put us through, but let's try not to traumatize them too much." said Danny.

"So we go with the new plan?" said Valerie.

"Yeah, lets go guys." said Danny.

Danny and the others left, leaving behind Danny's parents.

"Do you think we should worry?" said Jack.

"I think Danny and his friends know when not to take it to far." said Maddie. "Or at least I hope they do." Maddie thought to herself.

Meanwhile near Casper High Dash, Paulina, Kwan and Star were just coming out of hiding.

"Do you think its safe?" said Paulina.

"I don't know, but we better get going in case that thing comes back." said Dash.

The four popular teens made their way from the school and began to head back to their homes. Along the way they noticed that things seemed to be getting darker and more scary, but they pushed it aside as their imagination. Suddenly as they were walking along they heard an evil cackling come from behind them. They turned around to see the horrible face of Nightmaria.

"AHHHH! ITS BACK!" said Paulina, and Dash screamed like a girl.

"Yes, and this time you will not escape me, come my zombie minions!" said Nightmaria.

Suddenly a bunch of zombies appeared out of nowhere, and they looked very familiar.

"Ahhh! She got Fenton and his nerdy friends!" said Kwan, as the zombiefied Danny and others approached them.

"Brains! Brrraiiinnns!" said the zombie teens

"Now you will become part of my zombie army!" said Nightmaria.

"Run for it!" yelled Dash.

The four teens ran through a gap in the zombies and went off screaming into the night. Back with Nightmaria she and the zombies began to laugh.

"That was awesome, I hope you were recording that Tucker." said Nightmaria, as she turned back into regular Danni.

"You bet I did." said Tucker as he and the others turned back to normal as well.

"Nice going their with that illusion trick, they totally thought it was real." said Valerie.

"Thanks, happy to be of service." said Alicia, and Sam.

"Well that was fun but its getting late, I think we better be getting home." said Danny.

"Ok, then, see you tomorrow." said Sam.

"I can't wait to see how Dash and the others goons look in the mourning." said Alicia.

"They'll probably be shaking still." said Alex.

"I can say this is the first time I'm glad to go to school." said Tucker.

So our heroes said their goodbyes and went back to their homes to get a least some sleep. But in the Zone of No Return the same evil creature from before was watching them.

"It amazes me that such childish beings weld such power. But once I am free they shall see how insignificant they truly are." said the Creature.

"Yes, and I will have my revenge on those brats. When are we going to escape this place master?" said Nightmaria.

"Be patient my dear, we must wait for the right moment to strike, the moment where they and their caretaker are at their weakest." said the Creature, gentle holding her chin in his hand, his evil aura sending chills through her body, even though she was a ghost.

"When will that be?" said Nightmaria.

"Soon, very soon. Then you will have your revenge on the ghost child and his friends, and I will have my revenge on Rob Phantom. Now come, we have much planning to do" said the Creature.

The Creature and his new ally began to slip back into the darkness, followed by the Anti-Fairies.

The End

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Wow, what a ominous way to end a story.

Ember: Yeah, but I can't help but think I saw this guy somewhere before.

Danny: You did, do you know who he is?

Ember: Yeah he looks like…oh my God it can't be!

Sam: What! Who is it?

Ember: Its…_Then Rob covered her mouth to stop her from telling them._

Rob: No, we can't reveal his identity yet. _Rob removes his hand so Ember can speak again_

Ember: Fine, but you owe me.

Rob: Dinner and a movie?

Ember: That sounds like it will do. _Ember and Rob leave, leaving our confused and antsy heroes _

Valerie: Wait! Who is it! Come back here and tell us!

Alicia: I don't think they'll be back for a while.

Sam: Well another appearance by the mysterious ghost, and we still don't know who it is.

Danny: He likes the drama and suspense it brings.

Sam: Figures, well anyway thanks to all our readers and those who reviewed. Don't forget to check out Rob's other story in progress, and as always Read and Review!


End file.
